harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Elphias Doge
Ich habe hier die Änderung Dies muss aber kein Widerspruch sein, da möglicherweise die Beerdigung Arianas erst nach der Weltreise Doges stattfand, was rechnerisch möglich wäre, wenn Ariana am Ende von Doges Weltreise starb. Vielleicht hat Doge seine Weltreise auch aufgrund dessen abgebrochen um bei der Beerdigung sein zu können. ---(Ich habe die Änderung die gelöscht wurde hier mal mit eingetragen, dass jeder weiß bzw. erkennen kann, um was es geht :-).... --Hauselfe Ayla 17:31, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC)) rückgängig gemacht, das Argument, dass in der Änderung angeführt wurde war jedoch schlüssig. Bitte alle mal ausdiskutieren. Geraden bei der Möglichkeit des Apparierens, kann man jederzeit während einer Weltreise kurz mal auf einer Beerdigung vorbeischauen und anschließend weiterreisen. Der Artikel sollte dann mal überarbeitet werden. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 11:20, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also zu deinem Apparier-Argument: Es ist soweit ich weiß nicht möglich mal eben von z.B. China nach England zu apparieren, da selbst Voldemort bei dem Besuch in Nurmengrad erstmal ein Stückchen fliegen muss, bis er "nahe genug ist um apparieren zu können" (HP7). Ob er die Weltreise abgebrochen hat, oder sie schon beendet hatte, finde ich ein bisschen zu spekulativ um es in den Artikel aufzunehmen. Ich meine, wir sind doch keine Erklärbären, die für jede Unstimmigkeit eine Vielleicht-Eventuell-Möglicherweise-Erklärung finden müssen. Die Leute können sich schon selbst ein paar Gedanken machen, aber jede mögliche Es-könnte-ja-sein-dass-Spekulation aufzunehmen, finde ich absolut unnötig und das macht viel zu viel Umstände meiner Meinung nach. Liebe Grüße --Hauselfe Lilian 12:09, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kendra stirbt kurz nach Ende von DDs Schulzeit HP VII/2, Ende Juni oder Anfang Juli. Lt Aberforth macht DD seine Betreuung von Ariana einige Wochen sehr gut, bis Grindelwald auftaucht. Kurz vor Ende der Ferien kommt es zum Krach zwischen DD und Aberforth und Grindelwald HP VII/28, Aberforth will nicht zurück in die Schule, er will lieber Ariana betreuen. DD lehnt das ab und es kommt zu dem verhängnisvollen Streit. Die Episode DD und Grindelwald hat nur 2! Monate gedauert HP VII/18. Also war Elphias schon unterwegs auf der (einjährigen) Weltreise. Auch bestätigt von Aberforth Aussage HP VII/28, das Doge nach dem Begräbnis von Kendra alleine los zog. Um den Widerspruch zu interpretieren: ich denke, dass Elphias während des Gespräches mit Muriel und Harry die Unwahrheit gesagt hat, weil er DD vor Muriels Attacken schützen wollte. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass es im Artikel richtig "erklärt/interpretiert" ist. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 15:24, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Beauftragter? Rita Kimmkorn behauptet in 7II er sei Sonderberater des Zaubergammot. Gibt es noch eine andere Aussage dazu? Sonst würde ich es so lassen, obwohl ich annehme, dass er zumindest in Band 6 und 7 weder als Berater noch als Beauftragter was zu sagen hatte. --Aragog 14:24, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ähhm, er ist natürlich Berater, sorry, außer Kimmkorns Aussage kenne ich auch keine andere. Aber, wenn er nix zusagen hatte, warum erwähnt dann ausgerechnet Kimmkorn den Status von Doge? Immerhin verunglimpft sie ihn ja, wo sie nur kann. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:28, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sie verunglimpft doch jeden damit, dass er für seine offizielle Funktion nicht taugt. Wenn das die anerkannte herrschende ministerielle Meinung ist, macht ihr das nichts, oder? Was anderes noch: wie heißt diese Sonderberaterposition im Original? (meine englischen Hörbücher sind gerade unterwegs). --Aragog 18:19, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ahhh, da ist mir die Ironie doch völlig abhanden gekommen *leichtgrins*, so hatte ich es noch gar nicht gesehen. Im Original heißt es "Special Advisor to the Wizengamot"...LG --Hauselfe Ayla 19:56, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC)